Cy's Plot
by Green and purple hero
Summary: Cy finds a list of beast boy's secrets and plans to use them for blackmail. BBrae Small pairings of robstar cybee and flinx may apear.
1. Chapter 1: Cy's plan

Dear readers, This is my second fanfic. And im not giving up on Titans target.

I'm waiting for a certain review. However this idea came to me so yeah.

**_Disclaimer:_** /Ugghh I hate that word. I mean really is it necessary, imean relly!

Oh look at us were gonna so people for writing stories in which there making no money of of. I mean really Grow up I mean is It that big of a deal, that I am writing about something I don't own….. Anyways, sorry for going on a bit of a rant. Let me start over.

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not (but would one day like to) own the Teen titans.\

Cyborg couldn't help it. He was proud of his fine work. _ Finally he thought the ultimate blackmail over that little grass stain. _He sat on his bed holding in his hands a copied piece of paper. But, on it had beast boy's top ten biggest secrets. He had like 40 copies to protect the blackmail. He had already used it to make him ditch a few pieces of blackmail, the grass stain had managed to dig up on cyborg, but this, was awesome. Now, he could win the morning arguments over meat and tofu, distract him while playing vidieo games, and keep him away from the T-car. And to think all he had to say is, "oh well I Have a piece of paper to show robin, Or in serios cases let's go show raven my special document. On top of that he saved it into his system so if neccasary he can print out another copy, or read it word for word. "Nothing Little Garfield could do to stop Cy now." Cyborg gloated to himself

_I can't belaive it, Tell me this isn't happening _ Beast boy thought as he laid on his bed. _Why why had he wrote down every little secret that he had. He practly just gave cyborg victory. If he tells starfire she'll blab. If he tells Raven well… he's, well he dosen't want to think about what'll happen then. Not to mention Robin will Tell starfire and Raven and *_sudders* _Maybe he could come up with some sort of plan or something to change Cy's mind, idk._

Cy looked over the list one more time in complete and utter awe. He scanned it again, but he knew he was right. There was no way to deny beast Boy loved Raven. And had some pretty weird secrets. Cyborg read the list again. It read.

Garfield Logan Secrets

**10. I hate most tofu.**

I know I tell everyone it rocks, and you can't mess it up, but I have to buy a special package. Otherwise it is completely disgusting. I remember when I used to eat meat. It was back before I got my powers. I remember the taste and yes, it was better than tofu. But, I'd never tell Cyborg that.

**9. I Love the beast.**

Even though I can't control it, I love the beast. Everybody has there thing. Robin has leadership, and his mask. Starfire has Laser vision. Cyborg, well, Cyborg is have machiene, dude no explaination needed there. Raven, has her Mysterious powers and sacasim. And, My only chance of standing out is the amazing powers given to me by the beast.

**8. I love when Raven smiles.**

Now I'm always happy when I make her smile she's a good friend and I want her to show as much expression as she can. I know that it's pushing the envelope but I know she loves to smile. And, I know I love to make her smile.

**7. Sometimes I sit in the T-car, and Chill.**

I can't help it! The T-car is really cool! Sometimes when everyones sleeping I'll sneak into it eat some tofu (the good kind) and I'll listen to music. It wasn't hard to guess Cy security code Cough*bumblebee*Cough How Cliché.

**6. I'm pretty smart.**

See I was a smart kid, but my powers are based off of animal instincts, so a lot of times I have to but my intelligent thoughts aside, and you know, just go with the flow.

**5. I'm jealous of Robin.**

No not because of Starfire. Because he is the leader the one all the little kids want to be. I'm that weird green sidekick who is always making jokes that nobody likes, and eats tofu *sigh*

**4. I think I still miss Terra.**

Sure I tell Raven and the others I'm over her but, we had something special. And, knowing that she's back, but has no memory, It's …. It's… It's pretty hard to let go.

**3. I'm probably the worst titan.**

The other titans are always saving me in battle. I can't count all the times thought about quitting the titans because I was weak. But Only one thing kept me around, see number 1.

**2. I don't hate video games, but I get bored sometimes.**

I do enjoy Video games, but, it's just that sometimes instead of having fun, I'm distracted, and wish I wasn't playing. I can name at least 100 times I would Rather Snuggle up with raven and read a good book.

**1. Ok if you haven't already guessed, I'm in love With Raven.**

Yep you heard me I couldn't live without her. Were more simaller than she thinks and, she's cute, and well *sigh* I love Her, But, It dosen't matter because she'll Never Ever feel the same *sigh*

**So guys what did you think. I'll put out more soon but, just thougt I'd take a 1 or 2 day break for reviews this is a bb/rae fic and they will have a happy ening. Please review I worked hard. And I'm new at this. Also Check out Teen Titans Target. It's shorter, but more is coming on that to so please check that out R&R. Finally I want to recommend you Read Any of**

**Saravv75 stories they're great! I put this sentence just to hit at least 1,000 words. **


	2. Chapter 2: Cy's List

Paste your document

**_Disclaimer: still don't own them dudes._**

Cyborg laughed. He is so predictable. Also he wrote down a really quick list, in his head.(after all he is half computer.)

**Things I have to yell at beast boy for.**

**1. Arguing when he knew Tofu sucks.**

I mean really come on all those mornings of insisting the tofu was the greatest substance in the world when he knows the amazing beefy goodness of meat. I mean he might be more stubborn then his little crush.

**2. Sitting in my baby.**

How can that little grass stain sit in my Baby. Me and His little girlfriend fix her like 20 times. How many times does he have to destroy her I swear, I ever catch him, I'll beat him so bad that he's he won't even remember Raven.

**3. That time he dressed as Robin.**

He didn't invite anybody. We want to be Robin to. After he's like real cool gets all the girls, (well not anymore) is on extremely good terms with batman, and is destine to join the justice league. I mean come on like I bet next time he goes to Target everybody will ask for his autogragh Little punk. He's not as bad as bb Though

**4. Inviting Terra to stay at the tower.**

She still would have been corrupted by slade, but it wouldn't have hurt to fight her. She was like a sister to me. But when she betrayed us that was it I wanted to take no mercy on her. But h made us do that. And She failed all our tests. And, he has the nerve to still want her. What is that about I mean seriously what is that about.

**5. Last and not least, Saying I don't entertain him with video games.**

I mean come on. Were best friends video games are our thing. And whats that about cuddling up with Raven that little girl. He's probably bored because he always loses yeah that's gotta be it, I mean beast boy can't be mature can he?

Cyborg finished his list. He is dead, he got off his bed and opened his door. Clentching the paper in his hand he walked down the hall. He knocked on the door. Weird that's not beast boy's jam it's Lincon Park. _Wait a second he thought. _Lincon Park is Raven's band. He punched in beast boy's code, (now easy to guess) and saw him and raven sleeping. A book in each of there hands look at that he got his wish. Cyborg took a picture with his eye (glad that he added that software ) and thought. _ Sweet blackmail on raven thx a lot bb I owe you. _then he looked at his note. _wait no I don't. hehehe. _He thought. Then he slipped the note in BB's hand cutting him some slack. Then he left the room. But befor drawing a mustace on Bb's face a beard on Raven, And writing on the wall. "Cyborg was Here, hey nice faces. BB likes meat, and oh I got pics.

**Ok yeah it's shorter but it's still good, right. More of Teen Titans Target tomorrow Morn. I promise. Oh and a new story called interdiction ritual will be posted by 9pm tonight. So please Review and check those out. By tomorrow at 3pm I hope to have an extra chapter on all my stories. –keep reading. **

here...


	3. Chapter 3 Turning of the tides

**_Disclaimer: Nope still nothing _**

Cyborg had just woken up, and not 10 seconds later a knock on the door. Cyborg opened the door revealing to young teens one green, and when gothic holding hands. "hi Cy" Said bb "great day to be blackmail free" finished Raven. "Yeah like you guys would know, I have you blackmailed preety good." "yeah about that cyborg" Raven started. "We told everyone we were dating now, and showed everyone in the tower your 'blaickmail'." "Where's Robin" Cyborg said "on a date with sare fire, oh yeah and they're meating jynx and kid flash." Said Raven. "ok" said Cyborg " well I can still tell the world of your relationship via twitter. I have over 1 million followers. "oh gizmo beat you to that" Said Beast boy. "yeah posted a video on Youtube with us kissing one party where we both got drunk. Beast boy more but you know his 5 million sucribers saw that." Cue cyborg mouth drop. "how did you know that." " We'll Me and Beast boy have been secretly dating for about a month now." Raven said "And she ran into cyborg sister at a target who told her all about their plan. Stupid Harold." Cyborg next told them something funny. "who's Harold" said Cyborg. "uhh your worst" started beast boy. "enemy" finished Raven. "A stop finishing each others sentences it's annoying, and B Gizmo's name is  
Mikron." "What that brat lied to me" raven screamed then stormed off. "Hot" commented beast Boy. "oh and before I forget we have Ten copies of this plus a 10 tapings of this video to blackmail you" said beast boy As he chased after his Girlfriend.

_What can be on here. _Thought cyborg so he read the letter,and watched the video, and he was completely blackmailed.

*letter time*

Cy's List of Happieness.

3. Beating BB at video games.

2. Bumble bee

1. the T-car.

*letter time over*

_Oh no thought cyborg though, my girlfriend can't know that I ranked that my car made me happier to her. _

*video time*

The video was of Cyborg sitting in the T-car singing his karaoke vesion of Justin bieber's "baby in the t-car to his own lyrics. It went like:

The T-car is my baby baby baby oh,

Bumble bee well maybe maybe maybe oh

Song over (ended to save your eyes.)

*video time over*

_That's embarrassing thought Cyborg nobody can see that. _Cyborg was about to cry when he saw note.

It Read:

Dear Cy,

I broke out of a plan made by a computer, and put him into a worse situation and it's all thanks to Raven. Dude she rocks. Did you know she has at least 10 things to blackmail each titan. I love her * sigh*

Your friend, Beast boy

Finally Cyborg thought _ well played grass stain well played._


	4. Chapter 4

**Should I make more chapters?**


	5. Chapter 5: Cy's trick

**_Disclaimer: nothing still._**

Now Cy is in danger, he had to choose what blackmail to give up. Have Bb and Rae show bumblebee the thing with him singing in the car *shutter* or Have robin show Bumblebee The video were he got drunk and accidently kiss jinx, back in his hive academy days. It was certantly a tough call. Cyborg was shuddering, he was stuck in between I rock and a hard place. Why had they all wanted a double date? Robin and Starfire, wanted to go with Cyborg and Bee, and so did bb and Rae. "Umm umm I umm chose" Cyborg started. You see not only is he choosing the black mail video, but he's mussing with the others to. Kid flash, and jinx, always get lovey dovey on dates, and nobody wants to see that. After more silence he decided whose blackmail was worst. "I chose BB and Rae" he finished, smiling towards Robin. "Auugh dude thanks" BB said, handing the tape to Rae, who used her magic, to put it back to a chest in her room. "Looks like we have a home video to watched." robin announced as he popped a VCR into the TV. *video time *

The video started at a school dance, for hive academy, cyborg was in the bathroom chugging beer. (The video leads to kissing jinx.) Then he walks out of the bathroom.

*video time over*

Cyborg handed a piece of paper to bee during the video, well actually two lists.

The first one read.

**Things I hate about Robin.**

**5. He gets distracted easy.**

For somebody who was trained by batman, he sure has a short attention span. Like that one time we sent him to Target for groceries, and he spent the day signing autographs, and didn't come back, with any items. Like I mean really, when raven did that, at least she had a good reason, if she got any madder at that girl her powers would have come crazy, and *shudders* who would have known what happened. But, the only dangerous situation is his case, is his ego.

**4. He is our leader.**

The guy is always calling the shots. I mean (I'm going to break the fourth wall here just forget it happened) remember that one episode where beast boy took charge of a team of titans when robin was frozen. I mean being a leader is not that hard anybody can do it.

**3. He avoided the interdiction ceremony.**

He tricked all of us into doing it and avoided it for like a year and a half. He would have gotten away with it to if it wasn't for a new recruit noticing it, he's currently on a mission. (Energy pulse my oc)

**2. he never takes off the mask.**

I mean come on the mask needs to come off every now and then. He does have a secret identity, he kinda needs to learn how to use it, I mean come on chill out. He's always doing some work, and Starfire's trying to loosen up, she got him to budge a little but nothing major, Just Richard, being Richard.

**1. He's showing you this video.**

I'd explain but that one is kind of self explanatory

The second read

**Things I love about the last note and this one.**

**5. I love to make notes**

It's kind of fun, if I'm not writing them to somebody I'm usually going on very very long rant.

**4. these one's were long.**

If you check number 1 you'll know why I purposely made these notes long.

**3 I like to write to you.**

Writing to you seems like the only thing that matters.

**2. Robin can't read them.**

You know if robin reads them he's going to laugh, make jokes, and use it for blackmail. I trust you

**1. They distracted you from the entire video.**

If I calculated you reading level right the video should be ending now.

The video ended, and bumble bee shot cyborg a smile. _Success _thought cyborg. "Now let's head out to dinner" cyborg said. And so Bb Rae cyborg and bumblebee took the t-car to their double date, with nobody knowing about, cyborg's Justin bieber song. (Besides bb and Rae.)

**So was that the continuation you guys were hoping for. Please review, I hoped you liked it**


	6. Chapter 6: Cy's disgust

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own the teen titans, or any place that happens to be called** **pizza palace.**

Cy, Bb, Rae, And bee, all arrived at the pizza palace, (the most romantic pizza place ever!) for their double date. BB ordered 3 mushroom slices, and a large soda. Raven ordered 1 slice of plain pizza and a cup of herbal tea. The waitress said they didn't have that. "Oh ok I'll have water then." Raven said "oh we don't have that either, sorry." The waitress said. "What Kind of place doesn't have Water, Bb can I share with you on your soda, because if I ask her for one more beverage and she doesn't have it I swear, I will rip of her head!" Raven screamed. Beast boy just ignored the people that were staring. He stood up put his arm around her to calm her down. Once she was come, he pulled her down to the seat, but made sure to keep his arm around her. "Sure Babe." He said. "Raven" she corrected him. "Right Raven." he said, very happy that she restrained herself, from teleporting him to another dimension. "Ok… um I'll have a meat lovers pizza with extra meat, hold the cheese, sauce, and crust. "Sir that's only meat." Said the waitress. "I Know." Said cyborg, but he was looking at bb. "Dude not right in front of me." Bb cried in disgust. He was still in a state of disgust, when his girlfriend slid something into his hands, the Video! She brought It! "thanks babe!" cheered Bb as he planted a kiss on her lips. She was so happy about the kiss, she didn't even bother to correct him about calling her babe, in fact, it was starting to grow on her, and he was starting to grow on her. Cyborg was cheering "nah nah nah nah Nah." When bb held up the video he said, "Do you want to reconsider your order?" Cyborg let a tear escape from his human side. This made Raven smile, and Bee burst into laughter. "I'll take an all vegetarian pizza, with extra veggies." Said Cy to the lady. "ok." Said the lady. This made cyborg burst into tears. BB and B Laughed, as Raven, keeping control of her emotions, even though after a few trips to her mind, can show almost all of her emotions, including love and happiness, just smiled. Most of the time out of habit she keeps her monotone voice as well. "I'll just take a plain slice, and some root beer, said Bee. The double daters talked, until their pizza came. BB and Rae, got theirs first, and finished theirs first. They tried not to, but they both popped breath mints in their mouths, and started to make out. "Guys, not here" said bumblebee. Cyborg just vomited on the floor the meal, was done. The waitress came and asked who was paying. BB held up the video, so cyborg raised his hand. He paid the 27 dollars, and got everybody into the T-car. Then he drove everybody home, (bee in the passenger's seat) as they both tried to ignore BB, and Rae making out in the back seat


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter, i still own nothing! :( too bad i would put the show back on the air, pick some good writers of the site, pm Saravv75, and thedarkqueenofrandomness, to say come on guys we have a show to continue, And all you robrae shippers, i'd pm all of you to tell you TOO fricken bad. So that is what happens in happy dream fanasty land!

* * *

Cy woke up late. He walked through the hall, and saw everybody, including their guest b, cheering BB on for how good his food taste. The food was, ... TOFU BURGERS! And bee was holding up a sign in the air that said i heert tofu burgers. "oh no fricken way" Cy said. He ran into the kitchen, ripped the sign of his girlfriend hands, and screamed at BB "I demand a cook off, the winner takes control of the kitchen permanently." "um cool" said bb. "code 1 or 2" bb finished. "we have girlfriend what do you think ya moran." shouted cyborg. "god... calm down man 2 it is."

*30 minutes later*

Robin set at a desk with starfire, and red X who came for the food. He started to explain the rules. "Each cook will be aided by a girlfriend. BB must cook a typical tofu dish, and cyborg, a typical meat dish. You may distract the other chef, but you may not phisicly shove him from his station. You can not use a cyber canon to cook the food faster, (cy growls) and you may not shapshift into animals to make the cooking easier (bb growls). This is a blackmail free zone. (raven growls) You have sixty minutes, you time begins now! Cy and bb called out random objects while Rae and Bee collected them. BB struggled a bit not being able to turn into animals while cooking like he usually did, and cy was trying to figure out how to cook meat with out a lazer cannon. Bee and rae were talking. " Nice boy you got there" said bee. " didn't you hate him just a few months ago? " she finished. "Things change" Raven said, she urned to her boyfriend, and saw a shiver go up his spine. Why? Oh d*** she quoted terra again. "yeah but you the best." said rae picking up the last item she needed, she walked to her boyfriend,and kissed him. It turns out Bb and saw were talking as well, there conversation was ending. "yeah rae's awsome, i love her so fricken much," said Bb trying to resist kissing her. It didn't work, and he planted a kiss on her lips. "but bee is cool enough not to lose her head, after seeing you make out with jinx that one time, oh speaking of that we found a video of you making out with her when you got drunk at a bar last week." said BB "you did what twice!" shouted Bee. Cy through the dish in the oven, turned on the right heat, so it will be finished on time, then, he ran for his life. "ahhhhhhhh" he shouted. as he ran into his room and locked the door. Raven laughed, the real kind that only recently BB had been able to get out of her. " that'll buy us sime time he said. he took the tofu burgers of the grill as he did this morning, placed them into a burger, and the dish was donehe and rae sat down on the couch, and continued to read their newest reading book, that they both loved percy jackson. Since they became a couple he meditated with her, and read with her, and she watched some movies, and played video games with him. However Bb was still extremley protective. The oven beeped and cyborg who had just finishe explaining to bee, that he was drunk both times, he took his chicken dinner out just on time. The two friends put their dishes on the table, and the three judges was obvious that both meals were extremley good! "We will judge Cy's first." said robin. "we judge on a scale from one to ten. Each of us gives a score, and then you add them together, whoever has the most points is the new head chef of titans tower, and what they say goes." robin explained. Red X Held up the number 7, Robin held up the number 9 And Starfire held up the nuber 9. "Cyborg your final score is..."  
robin started. He started to cout on his fingers. "25" Bb and Rae shouted in unison. (they did that alot now) "25" Robin said. "maybe i should tell them the score next time" Red x said. Red x then switched spots with robin. "Now, we BB's dish." red X said. Robin held up 8, Red X held up 9, and starfire held up... a 10. "congratulations new head chef of titans tower with 27 points BB." shouted Red X. Purple and green ballons fell from the roff as the team celebrated, well everybody but Cyborg.

* * *

Nice huh... what do you think, sorry it took so long to post

- the slighty oddball comedic focused writer Green and purple hero!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:NOOOOOOOOO GROWWWWW UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Cy gulped down his tofu burger. THIS IS WEIRD THEY TASTED AWSOME... WHYYY! Then he headed to the gym. When he got their he bench pressed his usual, Did 1,000 sit-ups, And 1,000 PUSH-ups. BB walked into the room. "Hi cyborg." said BB. "are you talking NORMAL!" said Cyborg. "YEP' said BB. BB got to the ground Cy counted 1,112 PUSH-ups. That wasn't possible! 1, 040 cit ups. AND HE BEAT HIS BENCH PRESS. What?! Bb walked away having accomplished what he came to accomplish. CY walked out. he was having a really bad day. Somebody knocked on the door, a Bee came. "Hey sparky" she said. "BEEE#EEEE" he cheered. "what." he said. "Jynx told me you were sober during the second kiss, and you forced it own her." said B. She chased him down the street. He ran. And he saw BB. He caught up... Running backwards!? "hey Cy" Bb said. "BB how did u-" started Cy. BB had interrupted. "sorry, gotta go, Raven and I have a date at the park." BB said. He continued to ran past Cy, backwards. And jumped into the T-car. His baby! and his plan of escape... Gone!. BB got in, drove a few feet, and crahed it into a pizza place. he got out. "Opps" he said. "no shouted Cy. BB ran backwards, on his way to the park. the girls caught up to Cy, and mauled him. This was not his day!

Sorry it is short.

-green and purple hero, the Comedic Joke-around writer.

But you could call me king awsome.,...  
No really i wan't you to call me that!


End file.
